Nabiki Tendo (claymade)
Nabiki Tendo (天道 なびき Tendō Nabiki) is the middle daughter of Soun Tendo, making her the younger sister of Kasumi and the older sister of the female protagonist, Akane. Her first name comes from the Japanese word nabiku, which means "to bend, yield, or sway to." Tendo means "the laws of heaven and nature." Profile Appearance Biography |-|The Dark Lords of Nerima= In Chapter 4: Turning Tables, when left to help Ryoga and Brenda Akane wanted to go as well only to be stopped by Soun. When the three returned it wasn’t long before they were swarmed by the others. After their usual antics Akane took Ryoga to get stitched up while Kasumi took Ranma. Nabiki was the only one who knew who the Sailor Senshi so gave Brenda a sly look when Ryoga began to introduce everyone to each other and explain why she was with him. Like with Ryoga after hearing Brenda’s story they didn’t hesitate to offer their help. In Chapter 5: Cross Purposes, to get Akane out of the way she woke up early the next morning and told her she heard strange noises allowing her to talk to Brenda in private when she went to check. Waking up Brenda she informed her that she was well aware of the legends about the Sailor Senshi and that Brenda was lying about being a helpless victim. Much to Brenda’s surprise Nabiki wasn’t planning on telling everyone the truth, but Brenda would owe her a favor in exchange. But before any further words could be exchanged Akane returned to inform her that nothing was wrong. As she left the two alone Nabiki began to wonder how much certain people would be willing to pay for information about the latest woman in Ranma’s life. In Chapter 6: Interesting Times, when Nabiki arrived at Furinkan High School she sold information about Brenda to everyone giving each of them different information. She told Ukyo that Ranma had swept an exotic new woman off her feet. She told Kodachi that a demon was out to steal Ranma’s heart. She told Kuno that Ranma had summoned Brenda. In Chapter 9: Caught Between, hours later after everyone had been moved to Ukyo's okonomiyaki shop. When Ranma went off to unpack the rest of the small defending force bustled around the large grill in the center of the room as Ukyo prepared dinner for them. Shampoo watched amusedly as Mouse goes on and on to Nabiki who mostly ignoring him about his undying love her. In Chapter 14: Making Plans, when Nabiki returned to the clinic Brenda informed her that she told the others everything so she no longer had anything to blackmail her with. Much to her surprise Nabiki’s response was just to laugh and tell her that that was what she wanted all along. In Chapter 17: Dark Lords, meeting up with Shingo Nabiki had him hide so he could take pictures of the upcoming battle right before Ranma and Ryoga arrived. Making their way to the roof Ranma grabbed Nabiki by they neck and they set off fireworks to lure the senshi to them. Once they arrived they used smoke bombs so that Ranma and Ryoga could change into their costumes. They then began monologuing about how they were ready to release their army on the world. Moon was quick to launch her tiara at Ranma and though her failed to kill him, the sudden dodge caused him to release Nabiki who Mercury was quick to save. The instant they were clear Mars took the opportunity to attack as well. Mercury was the first to notice how Ranma seemed to freeze upon seeing Sailor Moon and Luna. Ryoga though with far less self-assuredness than Ranma had displayed took up the slack assuring the senshi that they hadn’t won before grabbing Ranma and dragging him off. After checking up on Nabiki they were about to follow them when she told them that she knew what their plan was. Nabiki told the Senshi that she had heard that Ranma and Ryoga were advanced scouts from another dimension and they were getting ready to open a portal to their world. She then told them that they were holding up in Furinkan High School and that an artifact called the 'Sacred Grail of the Snake and Ox' sounded important. From what she said Mercury deduced that artifact was what was needed to keep the portal open. Fresh hope written in their faces, the Senshi all quickly rose to leave. In Chapter 24: Epilogue, Nabiki sold the photos she had gotten of the Senshi and sold them to a bunch of magazines and toy companies. |-|The Dark Lords Strike Back= In Chapter 4: Remembrance, Brenda gathered everyone together to explain why they were being plagued by strange dreams and déjà vu. Much to Nabiki’s surprise Ryoga, Ranma, and Akane actually believed this strange woman. Akane even compared it to how she felt while under Xi Fa Xiang Gao. Ranma asked Brenda to keep telling them what happened while they performed meditation techniques in an effort to trigger memories. Ryoga was the first to regain his memories causing the youma to lung forward impulsively to wrap the lost boy in a hug and bury her face in his chest. Akane was the next to regain her memories, pulling on her previous experience at breaking free of the Xi Fa Xiang Gao to do much the same thing again. Ranma followed shortly thereafter. But no matter how hard they tried, they were unable to convince Nabiki, Kasumi or their fathers to even make the attempt, much less break through the memory blocks. Kasumi, at least, seemed to agree that it wasn't all some elaborate trick, although Ranma got the feeling she did so more out of politeness than anything else. Nabiki was openly scornful, suggesting that they were the victims of some hallucinogenic magic product, as per one of their usual escapades. Soun and Genma more or less avoided the question altogether, making Ranma wonder if the two martial artists were truly as free of the flashes of déjà vu as they claimed to be. |-|The Dark Lords Ascendant= In Chapter 8: Foes in Need, Nabiki nearly choked on a glass water when Sailor Saturn came to the dojo to talk to Ryoga. Then after Happosai arrived she told Genma and Soun who felt it was best to get her, Kasumi and Akane to safety. In Chapter 11: Clearing the Air: When Ranma and the others returned they did so with the Senshi and families explaining that Tanizaki knew who they were so they needed a safe place to stay. What followed was a haphazard flurry of activity as they all tried to bring some order to the chaos, working out who would sleep where, who would take what watch, and so forth. The Tendo compound was much larger than the Tsukino residence, but with all the extra people things were packed nonetheless. Still, despite the turmoil and uncertainty, everyone was also exhausted, and before long most of them had found a place to grab some much-needed sleep. Bit by bit the Tendo home quieted, until it was largely still. Category:The Dark Lords of Nerima